A Warrior's Pride
by Parcasious
Summary: Vegeta post super saiyan, and Bardock after defeating Chilled, get sent back in time to planet Vegeta three days before Frieza destroys it.


_"Vegeta, you come from a strong bloodline and you possess the potential power to join the super elite of all Saiyans."_

"Damn it!"

 _"Never forget where you're from and train very hard, my son, because if you've proven yourself worthy, perhaps someday you will become a Super Saiyan."_

Furiously, Vegeta blasted asteroid after asteroid raining down on him from above. They were endless, and further still his strength wained with every haggard breath. Time was running low. He was a fool to have exhausted himself training without noticing the astroid storm forming above the ship he had commandeered from the loud mouthed earthling. Despite his growing apprehension, Vegeta still had his pride. He would not be killed by mere asteroids, no; he would die on the field of battle like a true Saiyan warrior.

Blast after blast, Vegeta was like a swift sparrow, his movements wasting no extra effort, and yet it was all for not as the very next asteroid that appeared before him was monstrous in size. To make matters worse, it was on collision course with his ship. Despair welled up from within him, his body giving out and crashing down on the hard ground.

"Where did I go wrong?" Frustrated, Vegeta pounded the ground with his fists. "What can I possibly be missing? If Kakarot could become a Super Saiyan, then why can't I!"

The asteroid loomed over Vegeta, its shadow stretching across the land. Struggling to get back on his feet, Vegeta stared down the approaching mass of rock.

Immense power began building up at Vegata's outstretched hands, depleting the lasts of his reserves of energy. His aura spiked, its hues of azure flickering like the wisps from a flame. At his outstretched hands, his energy condensed, spiraling together and shooting out small tendrils of energy into the surroundings.

"I...I am the prince of all Saiyans, I WILL NOT DIE HERE!"

With a thrust of Vegeta's arms, his condensed mass of energy blasted out at break neck speeds towards the asteroid; the colour of his energy morphing into flame-like golden aura...And then there was white.

* * *

Vegeta couldn't understand what was happening in front of him let alone understand why he suddenly found himself on Vegeta-sei. Better yet, why does he suddenly have a beard? Hesitantly, he brought a hand to his face, but stopped upon noticing it wasn't his hand. It was too big and its shape was slightly off.

"Father?"

Vegeta looked down, and stepped back in shock. His younger self, no older than five was staring back at him in confusion.

"Is there something wrong?" Vegeta-jr asked.

Vegeta, unable to respond right away took the time to collect himself. Vegeta's thoughts were moving a mile a minute, the implications of what his younger self had just said resonating within his mind. A second passed until Vegeta came to the startling conclusion that he had become King Vegeta. Impossible! But all the proof lay before his eyes as suddenly as he recalled this very important scene. In front of him, a multitude of Saiyan space pods launched out to conquer various planets across the galaxy.

"Bye bye pests." Vegeta-jr said upon noticing Vegeta staring out into space.

Vegeta turned to Vegeta-jr, his face regal.

"Vegeta my son, you come from the royal bloodline so you posses the potential to become the most powerful of all saiyans. Never forget your roots and train extra hard because if you prove yourself worthy, perhaps someday you'll become a Super Saiyan."

"I can become a Super Saiyan?" Vegeta-jr asked.

Vegeta's eyes dimmed as an image of a Super Saiyan Kakarot appeared before him.

"That I have no doubt. Now return to your training." Vegeta said heatedly.

Vegeta-jr smirked before proceeding to the exit of the room.

"By your leave father." Vegeta-jr bowed and left, leaving Vegeta alone in the room.

Vegeta, no; King Vegeta, had a lot to think about. First was his power level. Based on the amount of energy he could feel flowing through him, it would seem his power had transferred over, but his body wasn't up to par. King Vegeta grimaced but resolved himself to more training. Secondly, he now had the opportunity to save his race, yet he knew he still fell drastically short to Frieza unless he became a Super Saiyan. And again that would mean more training.

The door to his left slid open as his aid Zorn walked in.

"King Vegeta." Zorn knelt. "I have prepared the elite squad that will accompany you to destroy Frieza like you asked. I have also assigned General Nappa to be the prince's escort should any difficulties arise."

King Vegeta had yet to speak, his eyes narrowed upon hearing what Zorn had said. _So father planned to take me back from Frieza._ Anger built up within King Vegeta as his desire to kill Frieza grew more and more. _He died a true Saiyan's death._

"Good." King Vegeta said. "Now prepare me a training room."

"It will be prepared your Majesty." Zorn said before leaving.

King Vegeta had a lot of work to do. It was the Age 735, three days prior to the destruction of Planet Vegeta. Gripping his fists tightly, King Vegeta tried to grasp at the power that he had felt surround himself at his final moments against the asteroid. Which begged him to answer the question, did he become a Super Saiyan?

* * *

Bardock did not understand what was going on. After failing to save his team and very own planet, he found himself fighting an uphill battle against Chilled, a frost demon in search of a legendary elixir. It all changed however, when he became a Super Saiyan and obliterated Chilled with a high powered energy blast. It all changed when he was consumed in an explosion of white light.

"His power level has spiked! Incredible." A reptilian like alien named Malaka exclaimed. "Planthorr, take a look at this."

"My goodness, the machine can't put a number to it." Planthorr said while scuffling his beard. "Ah, he's awake."

Bardock stared evenly at Planthorr and Malaka. _Was it all just another vision?_ Bardock thought to himself. _It couldn't be, it felt to real._

"Bardock, I suggest you rest for now and leave planet Meat to your comrades." Planthorr said.

Bardock's eyes widened in surprise.

"How long ago did they leave!?" Bardock demanded.

"Relax Bardock, they should have just left half an hour ago." Malaka said.

Bardock pressed the drain button in the healing chamber he found himself in, letting the healing fluid filter out through small shafts along the chamber's walls.

"I need my armour and space pod." Bardock said evenly.

"But Bardock, your still injured." Planthorr argued.

"I don't have time for this!" Bardock yelled angrily. "Just give me armour and prepare my space pod."

Malaka placed a hand on Planthorr's shoulder and shook his head.

"Fine." Planthorr conceded with a sigh. "Your armour's in the next room, and your space pod should be prepared by the time you reach the docking bay."

"...Thanks." Bardock said before promptly grabbing his armour and exiting the room.

Bardock was determined to save his team, and his very planet. Looking down at his fists, Bardock recalled the transformation he underwent in his bout against Chilled and became frustrated when he could no longer seem to feel it. _Damn it! It doesn't matter, I'll still stop Frieza._

With determination in his steps, Bardock loaded himself into his space pod, and shot off to planet Meat; deploying the sleeping gas to lull him to sleep for the journey.

Upon arrival, Bardock shot off to the nearest energy signal his scouter picked up. Flying past numerous destroyed structures Bardock, realized that his team has yet to complete Planet Meat's purge. A surge of relief well up form within him, his crew wouldn't be ambushed until the end of the planet's purge. Picking up his speed, Bardock sighted his crew killing off the last of the inhabitants of planet Meat. However, he also caught sight of an energy blast heading straight towards Tora and Fasha.

"Tora! Fasha! Get out of the way!" Bardock yelled as he blasted his own energy blast to intercept the other.

Confused, but trusting the voice of their squad leader, Fasha and Tora both jumped into the air, barely dodging Bardock's energy blast which vaporized the other energy blast.

Landing swiftly, Bardock rushed to his crew.

"Tora, Fasha, Borgos, Shugesh!" Bardock called, drawing their immediate attention. "We're being ambushed!"

"Well what do you know, a smart monkey." An orange skinned man with horns peaking out of his long brown hair appeared. "Tell me monkey, how did you discover Frieza's intentions?"

"When I decided to kill the bastard." Bardock said as he grit his teeth.

Surprised at the response, Bardock's team could only stare at him in shock.

"I see your defeat in Kanassa has injured your puny brain. Allow me to put you out of your misery."

An energy blast formed at the orange-skinned man's hand.

"No," Bardock said with a vicious grin. "Allow me!"

Without warning, Bardock fired an immense blast of energy that swallowed the orange skinned man whole, killing him instantly.

"A-Amazing," Fasha said. "You just killed one of Dodoria's horned elite like he was nothing!"

Bardock stared at his hands, suddenly realizing his vast jump in power.

"A lucky shot." A voice said before the final three of Dodoria's elite appeared. "But it won't be happening again."

Bardock laughed, unable to hold his laughter in. HE knew, he just knew that he could easily overpower these three with minimal effort. Disturbed by Bardock's laughter, Bardock's elite raised their guard.

"Malta, what's his power level?" The frog-like soldier asked the fish like humanoid.

"I'm on it already." The fish-like humanoid raised his hand to his scouter and pressed the button. "Besides, do you really think we have anything to worry abou-Impossible!"

"Whats wrong Malta?" The purple skinned alien asked.

A moment later, and the fish-like humanoid's scouter when up in flames.

"H-His power level," The fish like humanoid stuttered. "It was over 100,000 and it was still rising! W-We can't beat him, he's stronger than captain Dodoria!"

Simultaneously, the purple skinned humanoid and the frog-like humanoid checked their scouter. Both shot up in flames.

"R-Run, we have to run."

Backing away, Dodoria's elite shot off into the air, before getting enveloped by a high powered energy blasts.

"Cowardly fools," Dodoria said confidently. "Can't they understand the scouters are malfunctioning?" Dodoria halfheartedly raised a hand to eliminate Bardock and his crew. "These latest scouters from planet Tech-Tech are a friggin joke. Nothing personal, but Frieza wants you all dead."

Tora clenched his fists and stared down Dodoria in outrage.

"We followed Frieza's orders to the letter! We were loyal!" Shugesh yelled.

"But Frieza thinks you monkeys have become to strong, so you have nothing but yourselves to blame." Dodoria said as he fired off an energy wave at Bardock and his crew. "A pity that this had to end so soon.

Turning around, Dodoria began to make his way back to his ship. Unexpectedly, a shadow loomed over him. Dodoria was unable to react in time as he was sent careening off into the distance.

"Tora, Fasha, Shugesh, Borgos, I'll handle the blob." Bardock said.

Unable to respond, Bardock's crew could only stare as Bardock proceeded towards Dodoria.

"Any last words, before I end your petty existence?" Bardock asked as he powered up a blast at his outstretched palm.

"Lucky blow," Dodoria stood up, blood dripping down his chin from a broken nose. "A miracle that won't happen again!"

In a fit of rage, Dodoria charged Bardock. He smashed a fist into his chest and followed up with an elbow to the temple. The energy in Bardock's hand dissipated away. Blow after blow rained on Bardock, yet he didn't even lift a finger. Sure in his victory, and convinced that Bardock was paralyzed in fear, Dodoria finished off with a final energy blast from his mouth. A deep trench was carved into the ground of Planet Meat, Dodoria panting from over exertion, hovering atop it.

"Just like a monkey to overestimate its power." Dodoria taunted. "Now then, to finish the rest off." Dodoria turned his attention to Tora. "You will do nicely for now."

Tora tensed, pushing his comrades behind him as he began to power up, but it was un-necessary.

"Just like a pathetic weakling to believe himself to be so strong." Bardock said as he appeared behind Dodoria and locked him in a choke hold.

Fruitlessly, Dodoria elbowed Bardock in the ribs, but nothing seemed to faze the Saiyan warrior, his strength to great. Within a couple of minutes Dodoria died as Bardock twisted his neck. Drifting back to the ground, Bardock landed in front of his crew, a sense of relief filling him. He had saved his crew's lives, but now came the difficult part...Frieza.

"B-Bardock," Borgos stuttered. "Since when did you get so strong?"

"There's no time to discuss this Borgos, we must return to Planet Vegeta and warn the other Saiyans of Frieza's treachery." Bardock said.

"What does Frieza intend to do?" Tora asked.

Bardock leveled Tora a stern gaze.

"...He plans to destroy planet Vegeta."

Fasha gasped as Shugesh and Borgos punched the ground in frustration.

"After all we did for him, this is how he repays us?" Tora said in anger.

"We have to hurry," Bardock said, thoughts running rampant in his mind. _I can do it, I can end Frieza._ Bardock thought back to his fight against Chilled. Vision or not, he had attained great power during that fight. Power that just proved itself as he one-sidedly defeated Dodoria. Maybe, just maybe, it would be enough.

"Right." Tora, Shugesh, Borgos, and Fasha said.

Boarding their ships, Bardock and his crew left to return to planet Vegeta.

Meanwhile, King Vegeta had set his own plans into motion.

* * *

The fight with Dodoria in the end ended quickly because Bardock is that much stronger than him.

-Thank you for reading Parcasious.


End file.
